


Dream Come True

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Ezra is the perfect gentleman and I love him, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nerves, gender neutral reader, kinda pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: You’ve rarely spoken to the guy but have had a crush on Ezra forever. You never imagined he’d like you too though. One day he catches up with you after school and you’re dreams might just be about to become reality.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> No pronouns, yay! All of y'all can enjoy this.

Ezra Mason. Geeball star, rakishly handsome, genuinely good guy. The whole package. Also the current and long-time object of my affections. 

We were…almost friends, but not quite. Our friends were friends and we were friends with each other’s friends but never really spent any time together so I was never entirely sure what to call him. High school friendships are far too complicated. But we ran in the same circles so I knew him in passing and I’d never heard a bad word about him. I’d always secretly hoped that one day I would. It might make this pointless crush easier to get rid of. But alas, there was nothing, and every kind smile thrown my way across the lunch table only made me fall harder.

I tried to push him from my mind as I made my way home from school but it was more difficult than usual. He’d just looked so good today, in his geeball gear for most of the day and then watching him _play_ this afternoon… Well that was going to be stuck in my head all weekend.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Wait up!” Speak of the devil… I stopped and turned around. Part of my brain was telling me to keep walking and pretend I hadn’t heard but common sense told me he could easily catch up to me anyway so it was pointless. And as usual I would jump at any chance to see him too. He was smiling brightly as he jogged over to me and my stomach clenched.

“Hi.” I smiled when he finally reached me.

“Hey.”

“Did you need something?” I asked.

“No, I just thought I’d walk home with you. Did you know I only live around the corner?” I did. But I wasn’t going to go and admit that. Luckily Ezra had never been one to throw any of the parties so I had plausible deniability.

“Huh, I never realised.”

“That’s a shame. We could have walked together more often.” He seemed genuinely happy at the prospect of just walking with me and my heart was doing flips. He really was too sweet. “Do you want me to take your bag?” He asked. “It looks heavy.”

My lips quirked at the offer. As a matter of fact the bag weighed an absolute ton. I managed most days though even if I did end them with a backache. But I did kind of like the idea of not having to carry it even if I’d feel guilty for getting him to suffer it instead.

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“It’s okay. It’ll be good to help keep me in shape.” His grin was contagious and I found myself smiling rather than protesting as he took my bag from me. I had to bite back a comment about how he was already in amazing shape. I thought about it, extensively, but managed not to voice any of it.

“Well thanks I guess.”

“No problem. Come on, let’s get out of here.” He started walking and tugged on my wrist to get me to follow. The brief touch practically burned but it was gone too quickly for my liking. 

I was surprised to find that we had a lot to talk about as we walked and I subconsciously kept my pace slow as an excuse for more time with him. It was nice. I only wished we’d done it sooner. And I might be wrong about this, but I was getting a definite vibe from him. The way he walked so close our hands occasionally brushed together, the genuine interest in everything I said to him, the subtle hint of uncharacteristic nervousness I only picked up on because I felt it every time I said a single word to him. He just might like me. Hopefully I wasn’t just reading too much into it.

We were soon nearing my house, despite my best efforts to delay us and it dawned on me that this was my chance to do something about my attraction. I knew if I left it over the weekend I’d never do it at all and I didn’t want to miss the opportunity. We stopped outside my house and I summoned what little courage I could.

“Y’know, I could really eat something soon.” I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was smirking.

“Is that a hint?” My lips twitched with my own smile and I turned to face him properly.

“…It might be.” His smile broadened and it was so beautiful it made my heart ache.

“Would you maybe wanna grab dinner tonight?” He asked.

“Dinner would be great.”

“Pick you up at 7?” I nodded, not able to stop smiling now. His fingers brushed mine and lingered longer than necessary when he handed me back my bag and with a sudden surge of bravery, I leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly before hurrying up my front steps.

“I’ll see you later,” I called back, turning just enough to catch his eyes and watched as a soft smile slipped onto his face before he finally turned away and walked home. 

I almost couldn’t believe what had just happened. I had a date with _Ezra_ tonight. I’d just _kissed_ him. It felt more like a dream. If it was a dream though, I hoped I’d never wake up.


End file.
